A Sunny Summer Anniversary
by GingerFlight
Summary: Sonny and Chad plan to go to the beach to celebrate their one year anniversary, but things take a slight turn for the worse when they are forced to bring the other Randoms along with them. Short Channy multi-chapter


**I'm aliiivve. :D I've been really busy lately, with school projects, art stuff, voice lessons, and stuff. But I'm working on new chapters for my SWAC stories, so expect more updates soon (I hope).**

**Anyway, this is an example entry for a contest I'm hosting on Deviantart. ^^ It was actually supposed to be really short, but I got really into writing this, so it'll probably be two or three chapters long. **

**Yep. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters. I just own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I have a little advice for all girls out there who are going through the same thing as me right now. Don't ever promise your friends (or castmates) that you'll go hang out with them the day of your one year-iversary with your boyfriend. It can cause a bit (a lot) of chaos. Believe me, I know.

It all started off like this.

I was lounging around on the set, dressed up in my Check It Out Girls costume. We'd just finished rehearsing for the sketch, and Tawni had gone back to our dressing room. Most likely to admire herself in the mirror. I stayed behind to run over some lines I'd kinda stumbled on, but I couldn't get it right. Mostly because I was really hungry, and the food on the snack table was right over there, just taunting me with its delicious appearance.

So finally I gave up and went over to get some chips.

As I was munching on some fritos, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around with a mouthful of chips to see Chad Dylan Cooper (a.k.a. my self-centered, occasionally sweet boyfriend) standing behind me. "Hey, m'lady," he said smoothly, smiling at me.

His smile dazzled me, as usual. I started to answer him and nearly choked on my chips.

He thumped me lightly on the back until I was able to breathe again. I cleared my throat. "Thanks," I said, trying to act as though nothing had happened and I wasn't embarassed in the slightest. I think he saw right through me, though, because he grinned. "No problem. Soooo..." He nudged me. "You excited about tomorrow?"

I gave him a blank stare. "Excuse me?"

"You know, our special day..." he trailed off before frowning at me. "You didn't forget, did you, Sonny? I thought you were the one who was supposed to remember this stuff."

I still didn't know what he was talking about. The only thing special that was happening tomorrow as far as I knew was that I was finally going to make myself some scrambled eggs for breakfast instead of just eating cereal. Which really wasn't that special. That and Chad and I were going to the... beach...

Oh. Right. That was it.

"Our anniversary!" I practically yelled, making Chad wince. A few of the camera crew members walking past gave us some weird looks, and Chad glanced around, obviously feeling awkward. "Do you have to shout it out like that?"

"Sorry," I apologized, not feeling that sorry at all. I grinned at him. "I completely forgot about that. And I can't wait," I added. "You know, I really can't believe we've been together for a year."

Chad put an arm around my shoulders, nodding smugly. "Yeah. We proved everyone wrong, didn't we?"

I giggled. "So true." Pretty much everyone had thought we wouldn't last this long. Even my castmates had made bets on how long it would take until we broke up. Grady and Nico had pretty much lost the bet right away, since they both thought we'd break up after the third day. Zora wasn't much better. She thought we'd only stay together for a week.

Tawni won the bet, because hers was the closest to how long we'd actually been together. Not that close, but closer than the others. (Her guess was two months) Because she won, she made us all act like her servants and do everything she wanted for a whole day. Oh, and call her Queen Tawni the whole time.

Ah. Good times, good times...

Anyway.

"So what are you really here for, Chad?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest and peering up at his face.

He made a 'Psh' noise. "How do you know I'm not just here to see you, m'sunshine?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, mostly because I didn't believe him and also because "m'sunshine" was just about the dorkiest thing I ever heard.

He sighed. "Ok, fine. I think I accidentally left a page of my script in your dressing room, because it's missing and I can't find it anywhere on the Falls set."

"Why would it be in my dressing room?" I asked, turning to grab another chip as he replied, "Because that's the last place I remember having it. It was in my pocket when I came to say hi to you yesterday. Maybe it fell out."

I didn't answer right away, and Chad went on anxiously, "Come on, Sonny, I need that script page!" His voice suddenly changed to a dramatic tone as he said, "Without it, we won't be able to shoot another episode, the Falls will fall, millions of fans all over the world will weep because they'll never find out what happened with Mack and Chloe, I'll lose my job, and I'll be destined for failure just like my psychic said I w-"

I turned to face him and shoved some chips into his mouth to shut him up. "All right, fine, you can come look. Sheesh."

Chad made a face as he swallowed the fritos. "Real actors don't eat chips - "

"Oh, just come on," I said, feeling slightly exasperated with him as I tugged him off the set.

Tawni wasn't in our dressing room when Chad and I arrived there, though that didn't really bother me at all. She'd probably found out her supply of Cocoa Moco Cocoa was low and gone to Marshall to demand he buy more. That wasn't really anything new. I headed over to my makeup table, sitting down on the chair and gesturing around the room. "You are free to search."

He shot me a wounded look. "You're not gonna help?"

"Fine, I'll help." I laid back against my chair and stared at him. Chad raised an eyebrow. "You're not helping."

"Yes, I am," I argued. "I'm supervising!"

He rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks, Sonny."

"No problem!" I responded perkily.

He sighed, got down on his knees, and checked underneath the sofa. He raised his head a few seconds later, looking disgusted. "I found a retainer," he announced.

"Oh, Tawni was looking for that!" I noted. "I'll need to tell her about it later."

Chad shook his head at me. "Whatever." Not bothering to get up, he crawled over to Tawni's makeup table (that made me giggle. I never thought I'd see the day when Chad would actually crawl) to search there. "So," he said while he was looking. "I was thinking we'd have a little picnic when we go to the beach tomorrow, maybe stay and watch the sunset."

"Ooh, that'd be nice!" I said, nodding. _And romantic, _I added silently in my head. "Though I want to make a sand castle."

"Of course you can, m'lady," he said in what he probably thought was a smooth tone of voice. I beamed at him anyway. He was so cute when he was trying to sound cool. (Especially because he's not nearly as cool as he thinks he is. I still need to work on deflating some of his ego.)

"I can't wait," I added, placing my chin in my hands and smiling at him. He'd stood up by then and had come over to check underneath my makeup table. He raised his head, met my gaze, and smiled back. "Me either," he admitted.

You know, we probably would've kissed right about then, if a voice from the vents hadn't said at that moment, "Ok, this is just nauseating."

"Zora!" I yelped, jumping in my seat and whipping my head around to stare at the vents. I briefly saw Zora peering at me through the slots in the vent with a frown on her face before she disappeared. A few seconds later, she barged through the door, holding a walkie talkie tightly in her hand and yelling at it, "Code three, we have a code three!"

"What are you doing?" Chad said, looking confused and a bit aggravated. I'd bet anything that my expression mirrored his.

"Putting a stop to this," Zora replied defiantly, glaring at Chad.

It was right then when the door opened and Nico and Grady came running in, practically falling over themselves to get inside. Both were holding walkie talkies. That explained a lot.

"I forgot what code three is," Grady announced the minute he regained his footing.

"It means we have an emergency!" Zora replied. She pointed at me and Chad. "With these two!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." I held my hand up, trying to understand what was happening. "Why do you all have walkie talkies? You know what, never mind, I don't want to know," I said quickly as they all opened their mouths to answer. "Guys, Chad and I have been together for a year now. Is this really that big a deal?"

"Yes!" Nico said. When I narrowed my eyes at him, he kind of faltered and said, "I guess. I mean, I dunno, I just - "

"I am here!" Tawni walked into the room, still dressed in her Check It Out Girls outfit from our rehearsal earlier. (She was holding a walkie talkie, too, by the way)

"We can see that, blondie," Chad said sarcastically.

Tawni frowned at Chad. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Chad countered back.

"This is my dressing room!"

"Well... this is my _girlfriend's _dressing room!"

"Guys!" I interrupted quickly. "Seriously?"

"We're wasting time," Zora said seriously. "Onto business." She turned to me. "Did you or did you not just say you were going to the beach tomorrow with that doofus?" she asked, gesturing distastefully towards Chad.

"You know, I'm standing right here," Chad remarked.

"Well, yeah, but - " I started to say.

"And do you or do you not remember saying that tomorrow you would finally join us for pizza night?"

I blinked at her blankly, then slumped back in my chair. "Oh."

"Oh? What's 'oh'?" Chad asked quickly, looking around to face me.

"She's been skipping the past few pizza nights to go out with you," Zora answered for me. "And she said she'd finally join tomorrow. But she _lied_."

"You mean... you were going to go out with him again?" Nico asked, looking horrified. "On pizza night? But you promised you'd actually show up for this one!"

"Well... it's our anniversary!" I blurted out.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Sonny!" Tawni said, frowning. When I stared at her, she shrugged and added, "Actually, I don't really care, so..."

"You've got to choose, Sonny," Zora said seriously. "Chad or us."

"Pick Chad, pick Chad, pick Chad..." Chad whispered encouragingly in my ear.

I looked up at him, biting my lip. "Chad... I did promise them. And I can't break my promise again."

"That's right!" Grady broke in. He did this skippy-thing over to Chad and randomly waved his hands around in the air. "So in _your _face_, _SUCKA!"

Chad just stared at him.

That's when I got the most brilliant ideas in the history of most brilliant ideas. I stood up really fast and grinned at everyone.

"Oh, great, she's got an idea," Tawni said dryly. She knows me so well.

"Yes, I do, and it's a great idea!" I told her, beaming. "How about this... all of you guys can come with me and Chad to the beach tomorrow!" I paused for dramatic effect. No one responded, they all just stared at me like I was... insane, or something. "And we'll have a pizza picnic while we're there, that way it'll still be like pizza night! It's a win-win!"

Zora, Grady, and Nico suddenly looked excited. "Awesome!" Zora said, grinning.

"I love the beach!" Grady gushed.

"I love the _girls _on the beach!" Nico said, rubbing his hands together and grinning too.

"Wait, _what?_" Chad exclaimed.

Before he could say anything else, everyone was already filing out of the room, chattering about what they were going to bring for the beach trip tomorrow. (Well, everyone except Tawni, who stayed sitting at her makeup table, her expression unreadable)

"Sonny!" Chad said, frowning at me.

"What?"

"They're going to ruin our anniversary." He gave me an exasperated look.

"No, they won't," I said. I was pretty sure they wouldn't. Kind of. "Chad, come on, if I break my promise again they'll be really mad. I had to do something."

"Why couldn't you have just bought pizza for them today or something?"

"_Chadddd_." I stared at him with big, puppy dog eyes, batting my eyelashes. He always fell for my puppy dog face. "Please? It'll work out."

I saw his eye twitch slightly, and he seemed to be struggling with what to say. Though, of course, I knew what he was going to say before he even said it. "Fine, your fun-hut buddies can come along," he said, not looking too happy about it.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him. He didn't do anything for about three seconds, then he put his arm around my waist and hugged me back.

From the other side of the room, Tawni made gagging noises. We jumped apart. I swear, I'd totally forgotten that Tawni was still in the room. Flushing, I held open the door on my side of the room and said, "Well, bye, Chad. See you tomorrow."

"I'll pick you guys up at 11:00 A.M.," he replied, winking at me. I smiled, blushing even more as he walked out. I shut the door and leaned back against it, grinning up at the ceiling. _Tomorrow's gonna be perfect._

"Sonny, you look like an idiot like that," Tawni commented, sounding annoyed. "Stop smiling at the ceiling."

I blinked and focused on her. She didn't really look too happy. That was weird. She'd seemed fine when she'd first walked in. "Tawni, is something wrong?"

"No," she said nonchalantly, waving her Cocoa Moco Cocoa lipstick tube around in the air. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to tell me the truth. I knew Tawni well enough to know that soon she'd crack and tell me what was up.

And I was right. Tawni frowned at me. "Fine. I'm not going with you guys to the beach."

I wasn't really expecting her to say that. "What? Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because... I'veneverbeentothebeach."

She said that last part really fast, but I understood. You can't imagine how shocked I was at her statement. "What? You've never been to the beach!" That was really hard to believe. Tawni was the kind of girl who I'd expect to love to go to the beach, to parade around in a swimsuit so that all the hot guys could see her. This was really shocking information. "Why not?"

"Because," Tawni said, looking more grouchy by the second. "I've never had the time. I've been in the business since I was in diapers, you know, so I never had time to go to the beach."

"Well, you've got time now. And there's a first time for everything," I said, smiling at her, but my smile faded when she shook her head stubbornly. "Uh-uh. No way. I've never gone to the beach in my life, and I'm not gonna start now."

"Oh, come on, Tawni. What, are you afraid a shark's going to eat you or something?" I laughed. That suggestion was so ridiculous.

Tawni didn't reply, though her eyes widened slightly. That's when it clicked in my mind what was really wrong. "You're afraid a shark's going to eat you?"

"I know it sounds stupid," Tawni practically wailed. "But I watched Jaws when I was, like, five, and it scarred me. It scarred me for _life_."

"Tawni, no sharks will attack you. Besides, if you're so afraid of them, you don't even have to go in the water, you stay on the sand and get a suntan or something."

Again, Tawni said nothing.

"Pleaaaassseeeeee, Tawni, pleeeeeaaaasssseeee, pleeeeaaaassseeee, pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee, pleeeeaaaasssseee - "

"Fine, I'll go if you'll be quiet!" Tawni snapped. I grinned, triumphant. "All right!" I said excitedly, throwing my arms around her in a hug. She immediately pulled away from me, saying, "My bubble, remember? _My bubble._"

I was going to reply to her with something witty, but then we heard Marshall's voice over the intercom calling us to the set to practice our Check It Out Girls sketch again. "Come on, Tawni, let's go!" I said, grabbing her hand. She gave me a sullen look, but allowed me to tug her out of the room. Even though Tawni didn't seem in that great a mood, I was feeling very good about myself. I was positive that tomorrow I'd be able to get Tawni to like the beach, and at the same time have a really nice anniversary with Chad (and the Randoms).

Tomorrow would definitely be perfect.

That's what I thought, anyway.


End file.
